


Shattered Life

by trash_is_cool



Series: Saeran x Reader [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_is_cool/pseuds/trash_is_cool
Summary: Okay so this is a Choi Saeran x reader. It should be spilt into three books. this one is the second. It will tell of what happened to the reader after childhood. I hope you enjoy*this is the second book*MC and the reader are different*chapters are short*spoilers for Seven's route and secret ending*sorry guys but the reader is a girl*I might mess up a bit considering I haven't played Another Story but just take that as this being a AU*I didn't make Mystic Messenger but you knew that already*I didn't make you
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Saeran x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728646
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the road heading back to my house, when I saw two note books. The books looked to be pretty old. One looking older than the other. I picked them up.

I flipped through the older looking one, it had drawings it seemed to just stop in the middle of the note book no more beautiful art pieces. I sighed before realizing the name on the inside of the front cover.

(Y/N), the supposed owner, must of dropped it along with the other one I opened the next one hoping for more clues but was confused by what I saw.

Subject Number: A010  
Room Number: 002  
Roommates: numbers A006-A009  
Building Number: A

What did all this mean? I sat down on a bench preparing my self to read the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

July 3rd   
The date was one of only things they told me, I was also told not to put any names. They told me my number, A010. Is that all I am now a number? I told him I was going to save him but now I'm in a place I can't save myself. I'm in a room with 5 other girls. Earlier today a lady came by and taught us normal stuff we would learn in school. She also gave us food the room is small and has 2 beds. 2 beds five of us. I'm sitting on the floor as I write. I was told not to talk. I miss my mom I miss him and his brother. He said his brother left I wonder, is he okay?

July 15th  
I've been sleeping on the floor, given one or no meals a day, and used for whatever 'the men' want. The lady still came to teach us, the only good thing about this place. She gave me this note book just like she did with the others and told me to write. She's kind, I like the lady. She would also pick up the book later. A least that's what happened last time it's hard to write though. Everything hurts, bruises from what 'the men' did and my back from sleeping on the floor. I want to go home, I want to see him...

I hope this writing matches the age of the notebook, I can't believe what I'm reading. Who is the boy the author is referring to, who are 'the men', the lady, and most importantly who wrote this book and are they okay? I wanted to keep reading find more clues when I hear my phone ring, it's my fiance.

"Yeah babe?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to be home, you said soon right?"

"Oh yeah sorry! I got preoccupied with something! I'll making my way right now."

"Okay just checking"

"See you soon bye!"

"Bye...

MC"


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next day, I wanted to open the book again though I had only read a bit of it before I felt said for the poor girl put though this. I went to open the book it fell open to a page with a dark dried substance on it ... Ink? No, I realized, blood.

December 3rd  
I want out of this place. I want to cry to my mother and my father. I want to see him and his brother. I want to see the bright light of the sun shine on my face. The only good part of this place is the lady that comes to teach us. But I would kill her if it meant freedom I've been in here for how long? 4 months, 4 months of torture.

Oh God, I really hope she's not still in there.

December 15th  
No no no! It was 'the men' again but this time, they did more than just leave me with everlasting scars. I feel so dirty. Is it my fault? Why were they doing this? Everything hurts but I can't cry, what's the point of crying if no one will comfort you, and even more do when you can't comfort yourself. 

I then remembered I had something to do! I wish I could read more but I have other things I must do.


	4. Chapter 4

Should I report this to the police? Is this girl okay? I'm worried for her... she was obviously put through a lot in that place. Should I tell someone? I almost tripped while walking down the sidewalk, I'm going to meet up with Jaehee a cafè she really likes.

Maybe I'll just wait.

Once I got home I opened the Journal I went from December to February, January was missing. I started reading again.

Feb 3rd  
I tried to escape. I was so close to seeing the sun, seeing the sky. But then I was caught. They put me in this dark room without anyone else. I couldn't tell whether it was day or night I really hated it there. I'm guessing I was in there all of January because they told me it was February. I guess this is my life now I'll never be saved.

Feb 15th  
I realize today that I'm don't like to other people's blood. One of the girls was thrown back into our room bleeding from her stomach. We tried to help but we couldn't. That's when they stopped us from trying but forced us to watch saying stuff like "If any of you try to hurt us this will happen" she slowly bled to death right next to me. Once she died they kept her in here she was finally taken out but the small room still reeks of her blood.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess I'm getting used to being here. I still don't like it. I'm just getting used to it. The one meals a day, the lack of sunlight, and the smell of blood in the small room. I'm getting used to the things 'the men' do, used to only being called "A010" and never my name. What is my name? Oh right, I remember I just can't write it down.

No one should have to get used to that, that poor girl (Y/N) I'm guessing. She shouldn't have to gone through that.

Mar 15th  
Maybe I deserve this? I did break my promise, I promised to save him, to help him. That will never happen now. I hope he's okay. I hope he's living a happy life now. I miss him. Well I miss everything. Even the bullies at school. I would do anything to go home.

I feeling really curious of who these people are. I flip the page then realize that there's no third just a 15th.

Apr 15th  
I missed my chance to write on the 3rd the men kept me locked up using me, touching me, and toying with me. My mother always told me not to let men touch me like that but that girl, she fought back she's dead. I guess I'll be stuck here forever never seeing the sky again.

I sigh about to flip the page when I hear "Babe I'm home!" I smile excited to see my fiance.

"Saeyoung!" He hugs me happily. We pull away from the hug and look each other in the eyes. We slowly start to lean in-

"Gosh! He was at the store for like 20 minutes no need to get all emotional!" I heard Saeran say in the background.

"Oh dear brother you don't know the feeling of a love as true as mine and MC's" Saeyoung said dramaticly to his brother. Before snuggling into me as we stood.

"Pssh whatever idoit" Saeran sighed before walking away. I giggle a little, then look into Saeyoung's eyes. He smiles at me, and finally we come together for a loving kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday something amazing happened! We went outside! There was a huge courtyard flowers in pots and it looked professional as if it wasn't a hellhole. I loved the smell of fresh air, the sun shining on my face, the blue sky dotted with clouds, and the song of birds singing away. Free is what the birds felt and the closest thing to freedom is what I felt.

May 15th  
A new girl was thrown besides us today unconscious of course. Maybe she was the replacement for that other girl. She looks so peaceful asleep unlike the other girls. It I caught a glance of there faces as they slept it looked painful. She looked about my age maybe a little younger. I hope she doesn't go through the pain we do.

"Babe!" My red headed boyfriend ran into the room smiling.

"Yes, love?" I asked him closing the journal. I looked up at his amber eyes they had a sparkly in them.

He grabbed my hands and lightly pulled me from my seat continuing holding my onto hands. "We should go out tonight just the two of us!" He span me around as if we were dancing.

I smiled at him as he pulled me close to him. The smell of PHD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips filled my nose. "That sounds wonderful, Saeyoung."


	7. Chapter 7

July 3rd  
Oh gosh I made a mistake I talked to the new girl. She just seemed so nice and I wanted to be friends. They lock me up again. They hurt me a lot, I hated the fact that the only time I could hear noise was when they came to hurt me. She was nice though even innocent.

July 15th  
Once upon a time there was a girl who was free. A girl who could run around looking at towards the sun and at the bright blue sky. A girl who had a prince who she could save. A girl who helped everyone get to a happy ending.  
Aug 3rd  
Maybe I shouldn't have used "Once upon a time" because only fairytales use "Once upon a time" and fairytales aren't real. Well is me getting out really real though. I mean I've tried one it didn't work.  
Aug 15th  
I've given up all hope. All of it. More things have happened things I can never take back. What's the point of hoping when you know you dream will never come true. That it will slowly wither away and die. I have not hope for everything is this place. I've been gone for a year, there's no going back.

I was just about to flip the page when I hear a knock. "MC I'm ready time to go!" Saeyoung playfully yelled through the door knowing I've told him early I was ready. I smiled putting the sketch book and the journal in my bag hoping to show them to Saeyoung

I opened the door to see my adoring lover holding out his hand for me on the other side. "Shall we?" He asked looking into my eyes smiling.

I smile back at the beautiful man, grabbing his hand. "We shall."

We walked around the city, people walked by, some quickly walking by others talking there time. I held Saeyoung's hand and we walked around when suddenly-

"Ah!" A (H/C) girl ran into me. She dropped some papers too. She hurried to pick up the papers.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled looking down.

"It's fine! It was my fault" I said to her as I helped he up. She seemed to glance a Saeyoung for a few seconds before shacking her head and whispering something. She walked away quickly. "Sae~ did you notice that?" I asked him he looked at me confused.

"Notice what?" She asked me looking down as we continued walking.

"That girl, did she look familiar at all?" I asked him he still looked confused.

"I don't think so..." he looked like he was trying to remember then stopped. "Yeah, no I have no clue who she was..."

"She seemed to know who you where." I told him really confused.

"Really??" We walked around starting to look at shops.

"Yeah, she looked at you like she was trying to remember you... but then she shook her head muttered something. Like it couldn't be who she thought it was." I explain to my fiance who started to understand.

"It must of been someone who looked like me then, because I have no clue who she is." I couldn't see why you could confused Saeyoung with someone, besides Saeran. His hair is bright red and his eyes are a beautiful amber. I've never seen anyone like him.

"Yeah, I guess." I respond to Saeyoung. We continued you walk down the sidewalk. Before going into a restaurant.

We had a amazing night. When I got home I checked for the note books but there were no where to be seen. I realized something they weren't that secured in my bag. When I fell they must of fell out but I would have seen them... that girl! She stole the books! I mean they weren't mine but still! She didn't know that! I sighed I guess I'll never know what happened to the girl. I really hope she's okay.

END


End file.
